customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Zaniverse story blog Part the First
Hey there fellow Custom Hero Factory Wiki Moccers and story writers! Welcome to my Universal Primer! Almost everything you need to know about Hero Factory, Hunter Corps., and the Old School Boys and more in one spot! Without further ado then... A little history Our story takes place roughly 60 years after the foundation of Hero Factory. Having been founded on the concept of justice for all, the factory was founded in response to corruption within certain police forces. Coming along during the mechanical renaissance, hero factory drones were soon updated into sentient beings, through technology they decline to share. They acted sort of like mercenary police or bounty hunters, tracking down villains with rewards to be gained. Soon responding in almost all corners of the galaxy, they became mainstays for desperate planets. However, certain groups became terrified by the concepts of living machines. Around 50 years before our tale begins, a hero accidentally kills an innocent man during a blackout they caused. Horrified at what the heroes could do, one hero rebelled and removed the heroes core, infamously saying "you can't build heroes." Many groups took this as their battle cry, and formed the Hunter CORPS., devoted to deactivating heroes and collecting their cores as payment. A war started between these two groups, and 47 years before the start of our story the Hero Factory started their first police agency in one corner of the galaxy to track down anybody associated with the CORPS., which forced local and planetary police forces out of work. These police forces formed a political group known as the Old School Boys, who successfully petitioned to have Hero Factory and Hunter CORPS. alike banned from the southeastern quadrant of the galaxy, unless expressly permitted. There were border fights until a woman named Terrestrial took over the Boys and fostered peace between them and the heroes 42 years before our story starts. This led to the golden age of Hero Factory, and a successful teamup of the two forces known as The Winter Heat. Roughly twelve years before our story begins, the Hero Collegium is formed, in response to a Hunter attack on the original Factory. Eleven years back, Terrestrial is assassinated and her vacancy is juggled by less great leaders, who eventually lead the Factory and Old School Boys back into war. The most recent event before our story is less than eight months, as the new leader Hareta the Fleet takes over, and starts winning battle after battle for the old school boys. Actually, there is one event that hasn't been mentioned, but hey, we'll get to her later. Hero Collegium Members/Protagonists Hero classifications: Light: 'Single target damage and high mobility '''Medium: '''Multiple target damage spread and high control '''Heavy: '''Heavy single target damage but low mobility IMG_0768.JPG|Nathaniel Intercept. Our main character, Nathaniel is brought online during the first attack of the Collegium by the Hunters. Given the ability to channel electrified, highly volatile quaza through his arms and two teammates, he tries to make his way in the strange new world. He later upgrades to having a shrinking device embedded in himself as to carry more weaponry. A medium class hero, he tends to fill mpor e of a heavy role, doing massive single target damage. IMG_0767.JPG|Terrence Ballista. Nathaniel's team leader, he was born nigh perfect. Able to bend quaza mentally to his will, and having limbs constructed from quaza, he's practically a walking battery, which also allows him to power the Shatterpoint armor. Seems like a mary sue, doesn't he? Well, there's one problem that is shared by all members of his team- they are all very nigh insane in their own ways. Terrence wants to live forever by making himself so famous no one can forget him, ever. A slight narcissicist and a control freak, he may tear down his team even as they build him up. IMG_0766.JPG|Colin Rush. A highly, highly experimental design, he's designed with two goals: High mobility and high damage. How is this achieved? Fingers that function as grappling lines, and every touch receptor in his body replaced with small flamethrowers, allowing him to self-ignite without repercussion. So would you be surprised if I told you he's highly neurotic? He's unable to feel or taste, and slowly losing his grip on reality. However, he and Nathaniel get on like a house on fire, and trust each other very highly. Mariana Ember.JPG|Moccers note: That design is NOT final. Part of an older group of test designs, Mariana Ember is designed with enhacable arms. These are very technical devices that can form guns, tools, and other items. Leader of a female team partnered with Terrence's, she tends to neglect leading so she can tinker with machines. IMG_0770.JPG|Leann Dusk is an experiment gone right...ish. She was lucky enough to get highly useful stealth abilities, right up to invisibility! Great! Except for one small issue- it can't turn off. Until she powers down, if she turns on her invisibility, she's stuck in it. This has it's ups and downs, but mostly, it sucks for her. Naturally, she avoids stealth situations like the plague, but hey, that ability is just so useful... IMG_0772.JPG|Aphrodite Sunder isn't anything special. She's just a heavy class hero that lost her team in battle. Having nothing to do with special designs or anything of the like, she tends to get depressed when her friends consistently outperform her. She has one thing going for her- in combat she grows blind with rage, cutting and cutting until her enemies beg. Adrian Caliber.JPG|Jericho Caliber lost everything, form his original team to his arm. But through hard work and overtime trainig, he scrimped and saved and purchased a rocket power bunker arm. SO when he sees heroes created with expensive tech not care, his quaza just boils. He hates the endowed, and has formed a team of hard workers. On top of the competitive scene in the collegium, he's not about to let some lucky newcomers take him down. IMG_0803.JPG|Andrew Decibel doesn't hate anyone. He's a hard trainer, dedicating his life to pursuit and apprehension of crooks. But constantly coming up against Terrence and Co. Has made him wonder if Jericho isn't right after all. And considering his sonic handcannons can liquefy crystallized quaza at a distance, he stands as one of the few heroes to be able to consistently defeat Terrence and his team. IMG_0774.JPG|James Hub would love to be important. But his height and energy deficiency means he can't do anything to strenuous out of a recharging cradle. Long distance communications and transport pilot for Terrence and Mariana's teams, he keeps them all in line. IMG_0773.JPG|--REDACTED-- Old School Boys {TBW} Hunter CORPS. {TBW} Unaligned and Miscellaneous Remember that separate event mentioned earlier? Well, early tests with quaza integration a year before our story occurred up to one success. Actually two, but hey... they kinda merged. A male and female scarox blessed with quaza abilities merged and became Quaza Demon. recently, the male brain was removed, removing her split personality issues, and removing some of her problems. And oh, she is really ticked off. 100_6946.JPG|Normal form. This is the form she usually returns too after a slaughter or hiding. She prefers this form, as this was her original. IMG_0277.JPG|Civilian form. Moccers note: The whip isn't constant. This is the form she takes whenever hiding. It's been altered slightly when needed. She mostly works in yellow, as that's the color of crystallized quaza. The red comes from liquid, charged quaza. IMG_0776.JPG|War Demon. You've crossed a line, said too much, or simply angered her. So say hello to her combat form. Designed to inflict maximum melee and collateral damage, it's suggested you run if you see this. 'Gallery of extraneous Mocs and Poses: ' IMG_0870.JPG|Hareta the Fleet redesign? Another member of his species? Who knows? IMG_0933.JPG|Corroder revamp-ish thingy. Decided to go for a more militaristic look. Also decided that corroder is the female starscream the world needed.... IMG_0887.JPG|Rotor Revamp. Still no rotors though.... IMG_0873.JPG|Xplode revamp. Stabby mcstabbypants. {Toxic Reapa revamp coming soon} IMG_0878.JPG|Simply known as the brain, he represents an entire line in one. Also, yargh. IMG_0884.JPG|The Kaiju. I'm not going to revamp all the villains... just most of them. IMG_0927.JPG|Mono-Wheel vehicle. This was one off I did simply because I wanted to see what I could do with the tracks from Skopio. That's roughly 52 to make an inward bent circle. IMG_0893.JPG|Dun dun dun IMG_0895.JPG|Dun dun dun IMG_0891.JPG|dun dun dun dun dunta duh!!!! Shatterpoint revamp! Largest moc to date, and probably the one that take the most parts. Inspector's boots.JPG|Say hello... Inspector's armor.JPG|To my first... IMG_0815.JPG|completely custom moc... IMG_0818.JPG|Ever. Say hello to... The inspector full.JPG|The inspector. IMG_0817.JPG|Jury's still out on whether he's canon or not. 'Gallery of Extraneous Bionicle Mocs What with the continuation of Bionicle next year, my entire storyline for my mocs got, well, fragged. So, I thought, since I won't be joining them until Ideas stabilise, I'd post some of my Bionicle mocs here so I don't forget about them... Goshdangit Lego... IMG_0898.JPG|I ain't gonna put bios for them, I just want them to be seen if they indeed become obsolete come next year. IMG_0901.JPG|Female Toa of fire Moc IMG 0914.JPG|Rahkshi Moc. Proud of this one. IMG_0907.JPG|Toa of Earth Moc IMG_0909.JPG|Toa of Plantlife Moc IMG_0923.JPG|Glatorian Moc. If you're at all interested in my bionicle, there's an old blog I did on CBW that has some more. An apology. I have yet to complete the drawing I owe Oonie. This is less due to laziness (though it is the summer, that is an attributing factor...), and more because I just can't... get... it... the way... I... want it.... ARGEOU HO:HN ":MPM{JLI>JOIJU So yeah. It's just... I'm having difficulties. If you want Oonie I can post the most recent attempt I made. Also, I'm probably busy the month of August, got a filming project I'm working on. I'll post if I have time, and I'm not on Hearthstone. Stay awesome y'all. Zanywoop out This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 00:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts